Queen Of Hollywood
by ShiayaAtreides
Summary: Durante una misión en Omega, Jacob Taylor hace un sorprendente descubrimiento sobre la Comandante Shepard.


**Título****: **_Queen of Hollywood._

**Fandom:** _Mass Effect_

**Personajes: **_Jacob Taylor, Garrus Vakarian, Shepard._

**Advertencia: **_Se desarrolla en Mass Effect 2, sin spoilers claros, pero por si acaso yo lo aviso…_

**Notas:**_ Escrito para la Misión N7 del mes de noviembre de la Comunidad de Mass Effect en Español _ _._

* * *

- Así no es como se utiliza esto, Taylor. – dijo Garrus – Es diseño turiano, deja a un experto hacer el trabajo.

- Todo tuyo… – Jacob cedió su sitio. Al fin y al cabo, jamás había visto un cañón semejante en su vida.

- No tardaré demasiado en hacerlo funcionar, tú vigila que no se acerque ninguno de esos bichos. Y si se acercan, una barrera que impida que un disparo me destroce la otra mitad de la cara mientras calibro este trasto también sería de agradecer.

- Dalo por hecho. Pero date toda la prisa que puedas. Creo que saben que estamos aquí, y Shepard no va a poder entretenerlos eternamente.

Se suponía que iba a ser una misión rápida y sencilla.

Aria T'Loak le había pasado a Shepard cierta información sobre unos mercenarios que estaban traficando con los recolectores. Tráfico de cuerpos, de órganos y de mutantes. Un asunto feo. A la asari no le importaba el tráfico de cuerpos. Lo que no quería Aria eran recolectores en Omega. Así que contactó con Shepard y le ofreció un trato: que Shepard se encargase de la nave de los recolectores y Aria le debería un favor. No debía ser demasiado complicado, ya que según su informante la nave recolectora que traficaba con los mercenarios era muy pequeña; y ambas salían ganando con el trato. Shepard aceptó, sobre todo por la posibilidad de conseguir información útil sobre los recolectores durante la misión.

Para no ponerla en peligro, la Normandía se quedaría en puerto y atacarían la nave recolectora desde un viejo cañón antiaéreo de la época en la que Omega era un yacimiento de eezo. Era un cañón tan viejo que nadie sospecharía que pudieran hacerlo funcionar. Y si alguien podía hacer funcionar ese trasto, ese era Garrus Vakarian.

Aparentemente era una misión sencilla. Un equipo formado por Shepard, Jacob y Taylor bajaría al área donde se encontraba el cañón, Garrus repararía el arma y todos volverían rápidamente, solo a la espera de que se acercase la nave recolectora para disparar y acabar el trabajo.

No esperaban encontrarse el lugar infestado de vorcha.

Shepard se quedó atrás, cubriendo el avance de Garrus y Jacob hasta el cañón, y atrayendo el fuego vorcha mientras se ponía a punto el arma. Los vorcha no tardaron mucho en olvidarse del humano y el turiano que se colaban hasta el cañón y se centraron en la francotiradora que les estaba matando uno a uno como a chinches…

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Jacob. No había, de momento, Vorcha a la vista, pero no tardarían mucho en llegar.

- ¿Tú meterías prisa a una mujer para tenerla a punto, Taylor? – contestó Garrus, sin dejar de calibrar el cañón – Pues los cañones gigantes son como las mujeres: requieren su tiempo.

Jacob sonrió.

- Pues dile a tu dama que se de prisa, Shepard está sola contra todos esos vorcha.

- Shepard se las puede arreglar sola contra todos esos vorcha y con una o dos manadas más.

El comunicador de la omniherramienta se encendió con un chasquido.

_- Chicos, siento meteros prisa pero un grupo de vorcha se dirige hacia vuestra posición. Ve terminando tus calibraciones, Garrus, y preparaos para recibir fuego enemigo_.

- Hey, Shepard, ¿a ti te gusta que te metan prisa para…? – un disparo Vorcha que pasó silbando junto a la cabeza de Garrus le interrumpió – Ok, mensaje recibido, dadme solo un momento más. Sólo tengo que recalibrar el sistema de puntería y…

Recibieron más fuego enemigo del esperado, a pesar de que Shepard estaba en racha de un disparo, un vorcha muerto. Jacob contenía el ataque mientras luchaba por no volver a meter prisa al turiano. Ya tendría ocasión de decirle un par de cosas sobre sus calibraciones.

Cuando, de pronto, lo oyeron. A través del intercomunicador.

_- Hmmm... mmm… mmm… - _¿eso era la voz de Shepard? Sin duda se había dejado el intercomunicador encendido _– She's never gonna be like the one before… _(disparo)_ … __She read it in her stars that's there something more… _(otro disparo) - ¿Shepard, canturreando mientras disparaba? Jacob se quedó paralizado solo un momento.

Otro disparo vorcha pasó silbando junto a Garrus.

- ¡Taylor, espabila! Vamos, no me digas que no la habías oído cantar mientras dispara…

- Cielos, no. – respondió Jacob, volviendo a concentrarse en los vorcha… todo lo que fue capaz de hacerlo mientras escuchaba a su comandante cantar a The Corrs.

- _No matter what it takes no matter how she breaks… _(disparo) _… She'll be the queen of Hollywood… _(otro disparo)

Por lo menos cantaba mejor de lo que bailaba… Pero, ¿una balada de The Corrs? ¿En plena batalla contra una horda de vorcha? ¿En serio?

- ¡Si, preciosa! – exclamó Garrus, dejando el cañón y cogiendo su rifle – La nena está preparada para lo que le echen. – conectó el intercomunicador – Shepard, ya tienes tu cañón antiaéreo a punto para esos recolectores, sólo tienes que decir "¡Fuego!" Y, por cierto, muy bonita la canción, pero un poco lenta para lo que me tienes acostumbrado. ¿Te me estás ablandando, Jane? ¿La siguiente armadura que te compres será de color rosa?

_- ¡Entendido, os mando a la Kodiak para la extracción! – _dijo Shepard entre disparos – _Y, Garrus, sé que te encanta oírme cantar entre disparos… La canción la estaba escuchando la Dra. Chakwas esta mañana en la enfermería y llevo con ella metida en la cabeza todo el santo día. Y una armadura rosa no estaría tan mal… Shepard, cambio y corto._

Jacob decidió concentrarse en matar vorcha e intentar olvidar la conversación que acababa de escuchar entre la comandante y el turiano. Demasiado para una sola misión.

Afortunadamente la Kodiak apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar, y sólo tuvo que aguantar un par de bromas más sobre baladas, vomitonas en arcoíris y diabetes antes de llegar a la Normandía y salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo…


End file.
